Hangman
by OoComputerFreakoO
Summary: Gajeel proposes to Levy in a very unique way. One-shot, GaLe.


The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occassional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops.

Despite the dreary weather outside, Levy and Gajeel were currently having the time of their lives inside Gajeel's house. They had been going out for quite some time now, after Gajeel had finally faced his growing feelings for the tiny Solid Script mage and managed to ask her out without stumbling over his words.

Their dates were nothing fancy; they occasionally went to fancy restaurants, but most of the time, the two of them spent time together alone at Gajeel's house. (Fairy Hills was strictly girls only, no exceptions.) Although their dates were rather simple, Gajeel and Levy liked them better than anything. Gajeel treasured the time he spent with Levy, when he stroked her hair absent-mindedly as he listened to her read out loud. Today was no different.

"The magician dedicated himself to a life of charity, never forgetting the debt he owed to the small village. They say he lived a forever grateful man, and when he died, his cruel and violent past died with him. To this day, his powerful legacy as one of the greatest philanthropists lives on." finished Levy, a triumphant tone in her voice. She shut her book. "Well?" she asked.

"Yer a good reader and I like the sound of yer voice," commented Gajeel. His arms wrapped around his tiny girlfriend's waist. He breathed in her scent and squeezed her closer to him. The thought that Levy was his and he was hers made Gajeel feel like he was living in some type of dream.

"I wanted to know your opinion on the book, not on how I read," said Levy dryly. She sighed and leaned towards Gajeel, putting her head on his shoulder. Her fingers idly stroked his knuckles. A moment of silence passed by with the two of them just enjoying each other's presence.

Finally, Gajeel broke the silence. "So...now what?" he asked.

"You tell me," replied Levy. She actually wanted to leave it this way, with her boyfriend's arms around her and her head on his shoulder.

"D'you want to play a word game?" Gajeel suddenly suggested.

Levy frowned and twisted away from his embrace. It wasn't like Gajeel to suggest playing a word game. "You okay?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?" asked Gajeel. He waved a hand, dismissing Levy's question. "Of course. D'you want to play though?"

"...Sure," said Levy, hesitating. Was it her, or was Gajeel blushing right now?

"Great!" exclaimed Gajeel, a little too enthusiastically. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "We're playing Hangman," he declared.

Levy watched Gajeel draw a several underscores. After he finished drawing them, he placed a question mark at the end.

"Ah, so it's a question," determined Levy. Her mind was already thinking of what letters she could use.

"Alright, go ahead," said Gajeel. He hoped Levy didn't realize how he was having to wipe his forehead every few seconds because of the sweat that was dotting along his brow.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Gajeel," she said. "Are you sure you spelled it right?"

"Wha-? Of course!" sputtered Gajeel, offended. He had even asked Pantherlily how to spell the phrase, just to make sure he was doing right.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Levy, sensing that she had just injured Gajeel's pride. "Um, how about 'a'?"

_*a*** **?_

"'E'?"

Levy watched as Gajeel carefully wrote the letter on the paper.

_*a*** *e?_

"'S,'" said Levy confidently. Almost all phrases or words had the letter 's' in them. She was disappointed to find out otherwise, as the Iron Dragon Slayer drew a head on the piece of paper. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"'M," she whispered quietly. Her whisper was so quiet that Levy was sure Gajeel didn't hear her, but thanks to Gajeel's supernatural ability to hear and smell things at a great distance, he did.

_Ma*** me? _

The Solid Script mage studied the word quietly, even though she knew what it said. Levy could barely contain the giddiness that was bubbling inside her. "'R' and 'y' and yes!" she squealed, launching herself into Gajeel's arms.

Gajeel pulled her towards his chest and lay down on the floor, so that Levy was now lying on top of him. He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pockets and gently took out the ring and slipped it onto his girlfriend's finger.

"I love ya," he breathed.

Levy bit her lip, unable to contain her radiant smile. She looked at the diamond ring that was now shining on her finger and quietly fitted her lips into Gajeel's. She could feel Gajeel's heart racing in his chest. After they broke apart, Levy rested her head on his chest. Gajeel's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, too," she said quietly.

* * *

This one-shot has been gnawing at me since last week. Finally got the chance to type it out! ^^

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! GaLe is my OTP, they're meant for each other and they are so freakin' adorable together. Like forrealz.

Please review! You've no idea how much it means to me! Please, in the name of GaLe and all things cute? :D

OoComputerFreakoO


End file.
